Guardians
= Guardians = The Guardians are an organization based in Erde that functions as a sort of demon hunting group. The organization itself is divided into forces, a total of fifteen each. The heads of these forces are called captains, and they often have an assistant captain, some even have two. The Guardians have many locations of operations, centered at the HQ with ten outside bases spread throughout the country. The main goal of the Guardians is to rid the world of, or at least control the number of demons, which are monsters that, left unchecked, cause real problems for the environment and people. This has lead to the necessity of finding more effective ways to combat demons, making for a very diverse fighting force that is about a few tens of thousands strong. Guardians ::::::::::::::::captains and companies :General of the forces: ''Main Article: James Payne''- James is the leader and founder of the Guardians, and as such is the strongest fighter in the organization. He has a history of taking in students and being what he likes to call 'supportively evil', which is another phrase for working them to death. Despite his questionable tactics of training, all of his students come out on top of other fighters. His old friend, Parren Quilvet, is the captain of the first force and he also was his partner in the days before the Guardians were formed. James has extensive knowledge of magic and sword skills, and is both feared and respected as such. :office: north HQ. its hard to miss, its the tallest building in the HQ. Force 1 :captain: Parren Quilvet- As the captain of the first force, Parren is a very friendly and easygoing man. He often hangs out with men from his force, and he is well liked by most people. His force is the only force where it is a requirement to have some sort of skill with swords, and Parren prefers to give everybody a chance at this. He himself is extremely skilled at a type of lightweight sword called an air saber. His favorite types of magic are mostly air type, and often metal. He is skilled in alchemy, the art of metalurgy, and openly takes requests for any metal product. :Center of operations:northeast HQ. These buildings are specially designed to have grass actually on them, as the roofs of these buildings are used as training grounds to conserve space. :lieutenant: Chris Varois- Chris is a skilled swordsman and likes to stick to his strengths, unless he's getting his a-- handed to him. A hard working man, he trains far more out of a sort of need to be good at what he does. Ranked overall, he would be placed between Ean and Parren, occasionally slipping under Ean, as the two spar often and Ean wins once in a while. Force 2 :captain: ''Main Article: Ean Eromalc''- Known to many as the lazy captain, Ean Eromalc is supposedly the only captain that just can't seem to get any of his paperwork done, save for a few important documents. He often either hides or delegates his work to his assistant captain, who is far more adept at that type of activity. He is a very skilled swordsman, like his colleagues mentioned above, and uses a dual-sword tactic where he starts out with one sword and moves to two after a certain level is met. He has organized a small group of ten of the best fighters in his force, including himself and his assistant captain, that have a special rank between assistant captain and guardsman. Each one has their own special element and weapon, such as a spear or even bladed tonfa, one of these guardsmen has a sansetsukan with spearheads on the end of each side, so you can tell how diverse this force is. :Center of operations: west HQ. Large glass domes and labs conceal an unusually bright interior for scientific labs that are used for all kinds of research. There are many good restaurants here for some reason, but it certainly helps keep the guardsmens' spirits up. :lieutenant: Samuel Wil- Considered the genius of force two, Samuel wil is the smartest person in the Guardians, heading the research and development department, which sanctions all scientific research on behalf of the Guardians, in order to further better the safety and efficiency of demon hunting. He has a slightly arrogant personality, one which views his own mind as greater than any other(and much to the grumbling of his colleagues, he's right). Force 3 :captain: ''Main Article: Gaston Powers''- Gaston Powers is the only captain that uses entirely hand-to-hand combat. He is fairly strong, and has been known to be able to lift massive amounts of weight, as shown in his assistance with Scarr's construction of his forces dorms, in which he lifted multiple I-beams over his shoulder. He has a strong friendship with Ean Eromalc, and often spars with him on a weekly basis. Most notably, Gaston has created his own form of magic use called the E-skin. This allows the user's epidermal and skeletal structures to don the characteristics of a certain element for a period of time. The most advanced form of this is the iron skin, which is Gaston's normal form of the technique. This gives his skin unbreachable integrity and his bones cannot break without extremely high amounts of force. :Center of Operations: east HQ. In the center of the quarter, there is a park-like facility that holds the annual fighting match that is held in the third Force every year. Gaston has made the rules that no techniques are allowed besides everyday hand-to-hand, and no one above a certain level may participate(Which is another way of saying that he's too powerful for the rest of the force) :lieutenant: Steve Powers- As shown by the surname, Steve Powers is Gaston's brother, and he has also adopted a similar style of fighting. He uses the stone-type E-skin, which is very close to the strength and level of the iron skin. Instead of the user's skin turning lightly duller in appearance and gaining sort of glint, the stone-type makes the user's skin grainy and rough, and as hard as stone. Because of his strength out of sheer just being that way, Steve flaunts his power and thus has lost many fights against other fighters, such as Ean and Gaston himself. This does not affect his demon hunting record, with approximately 2,365 successful missions and 35 failed. Compared to Ean's 1,956 and 97 failed, that's fairly good. Force 4 :captain: ''Main Article: Jenifer Follman''''- The slightly eccentric captain of the fourth company is known to many outside of her earshot as 'the cat-lady', attributed to her love of cats and some mannerisms that have been adopted from the creatures. She is a feminist and female superiorist, and as such downplays the intelligence of men. This gets on Ean's nerves to no end. As one might have guessed, she has a connection to nature that hasn't been matched by any other captain, and she utilizes a special type of magic called sorcery. This uses natural energy either instead of or along with the user's own energy, and as such it is slightly more powerful than normal magic. But, it is far harder to learn, yet master, and Jenifer prefers it if a new recruit has some experience wit nature or sorcery at first, so there doesn't have to be any preemptive training.'' :Center of Operations'': northeast HQ. this area has very few buildings because Jenifere found that unnatural surroundings interfere with sorcery. :'''lieutenant: Èstele Yran- Èstele is the resident light-master of the fourth force, and this matches her personality. She is fairly naive, but she is also fairly intelligent. She has pure intentions and constantly keeps her captain from killing the men of the second force. Unlike Jenifer, she is very down to earth, but, like Jenifer, she distrusts most men, save for Ean Eromalc, whom she has known for a long time. She has a pacifist point of view, but fights when absolutely necessary. Force 5 :captain: ''Main Article: Scarr Eromalc''- As the probably the most comically useful captain, Scarr Eromalc is friendly and often easy to get along with. He's carefree, which gets in the way of his job sometimes, but has a sense of duty that arises every now and then, especially when his friends are endangered. He wields a transforming sword named Absolut that has ten forms that are all specialized for a different situation. In terms of raw power, Scarr ranks among the top, nearly rivaling, if not going beyond James' own power. This is often attributed to the fact that he is a kitsune sealed in a human form, and has full access to the power at will. This does not affect his fighting style or approach to people, but the enemies of the Guardians often consider him the first threat after James himself. :Center of Operations: far north HQ. After his complaints about living conditions in the normal dorms used for his company were ignored, Sarr took the initiative and built cliffside living quarters for his company. they were all ready for customization to each person’s liking. :lieutenant: Kev Kenned- Due to experience with projectile weaponry before joining the Guardians, Kev is supposedly the best shot in the organization. He carries a crossbow, a tribute to his liking of his style, which is scaled out at a whopping 75 pounds and pulls about two hundred pounds of draw. Luckily for Kev, the specialized tool comes with a special double trigger system, one that allows him to pull the draw string without cutting his fingers off. He likes shooter video games, but is surprisingly fit for this lifestyle. His approach towards people is not unlike Scarr, save for the fact that he holds a grudge like his life depends on it. = The City = Overall, the Guardians HQ is laid out not unlike a city, with a downtown and business quarter, along with a town square and main street. The forces each have their own separate 'neighborhoods' that divide the forces into smaller centers of operations. Each force has their own dorms in the downtown area, near the city's residential centers, but these are basically apartments. *The Main Building: Where missions are given out. Houses 'The Big Map', a giant board with computer terminal at the base that allow the selection of an area and searches for any missions in that area. *The R&D Building: Where Research and Development is done. This is where the majority of the scientific research and experimentation goes on. Also, the holding cells are located deep under these buildings. Many have said that Sam has a sadistic side that rears its head for interrogations... *Hospital: Obviously, where sick and wounded people go to be healed or treated. is the safest place in the HQ beside the megadome in the second force quarter. *Airport: Once again, obviously the place that flying vehicle land. A special type of megabike, the sky rider, is made and housed here. *Dorms: I honestly hope you understand what these are for. The dorms are maintained and paid for by whoever lives in them at the time.